Thoughts of a Demon
by Blazinfox555
Summary: A day at work. But what is going on in Neuro's mind? What will be Yako's current torture? Read to find out!


**A/N: This is my first time posting a Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro fanfic. Basically, what I'm trying to do is capture Neuro's correct personality. Mind you that's very hard because he's a demon and because…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story or the characters!**

**Now that that's out of the way I shall get on with the story.**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night in the stuffy office when Yako came in again, only to be intercepted by multiple pieces of office equipment that Neuro had seen fit to throw at her. Of course, because she was a lowly human and because Neuro was a demon she was hit in almost all sensitive areas of the human body.

"You're late maggot."

"Ouch!" She rubbed herself where the missiles had hit her and glared in Neuro's direction.

"Who are you to complain, lowly maggot? I have some work for you to do," he said as he grabbed her head, using just the right amount of strength to cause pain and not crack her skull like an egg, throwing (A/N: it's not a violent enough word in my opinion, but it'll have to do) her onto the couch. In front of her was a giant stack of news papers. It would take her the whole work day to try find a suitable mystery, but Neuro didn't care.

It seemed as though there were fewer mysteries as of late, thought Neuro. His stomach was disagreeing with this lack of nourishment. Plus, with the tiny amount of shouki on the surface he had been having trouble keeping himself together. His pride stung with the thought that he was relying on a lowly human to be his cover and find some appropriate food for him.

There was also that other fact that he was trying to get her to evolve. At most he had thought that this would be an easy task, but instead he was forced to help the maggot accomplish that. He was doing everything in his power to change her. He was careful to make sure that he only did the maximum of what her body could take without breaking her. He too wanted to know what she would be like when she evolved. Then again there was only so much he could do.

He was glad that he had chosen correctly, for if he had chosen any other human they would've submitted long ago. Yet he needed her ability want to rebel against him in order to change her. He did not want her submission because that would only cause failure.

There was also that strange ability of hers. He had first noticed it when he had smelled the delicious aroma caused by her father's death and his killer's true feelings of delight at what he had done to that family. That aroma was the best. Just the thought of it made him drool. He snapped out of that thought, he did not need to be reminded of his hunger at this moment. He got back to his previous train of thought.

It was at her father's funeral when he had first noticed her peculiarity. Everyone was in a great commotion over his death; their cells in disarray, and their eyes leaking what he later learned to be called tears (something humans shed when they experienced pain). Yet her cells had been slightly less erratic then theirs, and had even been infinitesimally slowing down at a semi-constant rate. It was such an uncommon thing that he realized that she would be his best tool and his most likely candidate. For his question was whether or not humans could evolve without having to go through generations of DNA sharing, randomization, and natural selection.

Only later would he realize how much work he would have to put into his dishrag. That he would have to tell it to never forget anything. That she would even consider not letting herself evolve. Later he realized that most humans did forget, rather than be able to move on. Yet it was this same trait in-side-out that allowed humans to develop their plans for revenge, murder, and what not. It was their great energy that he needed to feed on.

He equally hated the fact that his feeding ground would lessen with each killing, but if the killing provided him with a meal then he supposed that it was a reasonable exchange.

One of his shouki regenerators reacted to the hint of a stronger puzzle than the ones his dishrag had been searching through before. His hunger remembered, he returned to torturing Yako.

He hung her from a rope with a pit of wooden spikes below her. The rope itself was slowly being heated up by a candle that had been melted into a slanting position, and it would either end up burning through the rope, or falling off and lighting the trail of gasoline he had led to the pit and used to soak the wood. If she even tried to get out of her situation herself he had set up a couple of demon tools around her to discourage any thoughts of escaping. Either way, he would save her at the last second by throwing something at her so hard that physics would take over and hurdle her across the room.

Honestly, how could she doubt the fact that he needed her alive for her many uses? He had no idea.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that was my oneshot for Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro. It's my first time trying to write in 3****rd**** person in many years, so if I messed up just tell me. Besides that, this is my first time writing a oneshot (yay me!).**

**Either way I'm looking forward to your reviews. Good or bad. Please, if anything, tell me how I could make it better. I'm glad to finally be able to add my own work to this section.**

**Hello, to everyone who knows me from my reviews on their own stories.**


End file.
